Ring Around the Rosie
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: The nursery rhyme, 'Ring Around the Rosie', has a rather dark background, as it refers to the Black Plague, a most horrible disease. A Noah's awakening is pretty similar, only it is much, much worse, especially for the Fourteenth's vessel. Allen-centric.


**Bonjour mes kitties!~ I'm back with another short story. Allen-centric this time, no pairings, though if you'd like I guess there's a bit of Allena. Hmm, I seem to be going into a dark phase, what with my writing recently. So anyways here ya go.  
**

 **Me no own D. Gray man!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Ring Around the Rosie

 _There was an old nursery rhyme that little children would sing and play. They'd all grab hands and skip around merrily until the end of the song and then they'd 'fall down' and they'd all laugh and have a good time. Then they'd get up and do it all over again, oblivious to dark meaning behind it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ring around the rosie~…"_

 _The sign of the disease._

.

.

.

Allen stared at his reflection in horror, as the only sound he made was his labored breathing. He didn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. In his reflection, there he was, his skin ashen grey, golden eyes, with three stigmata across his forehead, the blood dripping down his face. He clutched his head in agony as he could feel another one forming fast.

"No… no no, this can't be happening, not yet. I'm still in control…" he breathed out. Sensing his distress, Timcampy flew over in concern for his master. "I'm fine. I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine…" Allen muttered, more to himself than to his golem.

 _Knock knock!_

"Walker, open this door." Allen spun around and looked at his door.

"Link! This is bad." he whispered, and quickly called out a reply. "A-ah… Just a minute!" Allen started packing what little belongings he had into his suitcase.

"My apologies but this is an urgent matter and cannot wait. Come out immediately." Allen, fumbling a bit, called up an ark gate to the player's room. Link saw the light flash under the door. "Walker– what are you doing in there, I am breaking this door down!" True to his words, Link indeed did break Allen's door down, and was met with his figure entering the ark gate. His eyes widened as they made eye contact. "The fourteenth!" But he was too late and could only watch as the gate disintegrated behind the Noah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pockets full of posies~…"_

 _The quarantine of the disease._

.

.

.

"CROWs! Attack!" ordered Malcom C. Leverrier. Obeying the inspector several CROW members jumped into action as they moved to attack the target, Allen Walker.

Allen Walker, now branded traitor of the Black Order, was seen fleeing the European branch in his Noah form several days prior, and had been under close pursuit since. The Order had finally caught up with him. Unwilling to raise an arm against humans, he was easily restrained by their binding spell strips, receiving multiple lacerations at the same time.

Taking him back to headquarters, he was there imprisoned. "Allen Walker. You are to be detained here in this cell until your execution." Howard Link stated, before leaving and locking up the door, leaving Allen in the darkness.

A multitude of small slips of paper were layered on his ashen body, as well as additional enchanted chains. The seals burned into his skin, his forehead bled as the seventh and final stigmata formed, yet he did not move, nor did he make a sound. Allen remained in his mute state when officers came to interrogate him, in fear of them using anything he said against him.

Across from his cell, Timcampy was also restrained. He had struggled against his bindings the entire time. After the interrogators had left, Allen spoke for the first time, but it was in a hushed voice filled with so much despair. "Tim stop… Your efforts won't even delay the inevitable…" A single tear slid down his face, tracing the scar his foster father had cursed him with. He gave a wry smile. "I guess soon I'll stop walking… I'm sorry Mana…"

.

.

.

" _Ashes, ashes~…"_

 _The eradicating of the disease._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"On this day, the fourteenth Noah known as Allen Walker is to be executed, reasons are being the vessel of an entity whose aim is to destroy humanity, and for heresy towards the Order." boomed the strong voices of the Great Generals as they addressed the audience of the execution. This case was known to the entire Order and it was mandated for everyone to be present. "His death will not be in vain. It will provide the Order with vital information regarding the extermination of the Noahs. His sacrifice will be for the good of humanity."

Allen kept silent the entire time, his golden eyes just staring into the vast audience that was there to watch him die. He was too weakened to be able to stand up on his own, so he hung limply by his arms at the base of the cross.

The Great Generals paid no mind to his silence and ordered the execution on. "Raise the body!" At those words two CROW pulled on the ends of two chains and Allen was slowly lifted so that his arms were aligned with the horizontal bar of the cross, much like the position of those in a crucifixion. "Light the pyre!" A third CROW stepped forward with a lit torch and lit the hay that lay at the base of the cross.

The fire slowly climbed up, and licked Allen's legs. He had closed his eyes, awaiting his slow and painful demise. "No stop! H– let me go! Allen!" Allen opened his eyes. He saw some CROW members holding back a crying Lenalee. He also saw Lavi and Kanda, their faces grim. They knew this was wrong.

 _Ah,_ Allen thought, _it's good to know that my friends still believed in me 'till the end. I'm glad, glad that I kept in control this whole time. I'm glad I didn't hurt my friends._ As he thought this, he made eye contact with Lenalee, and gave her one of his kind smiles.

Lenalee's struggles withered, as her face became one so hurt. She gave one last cry of "Allen!", but her cry never reached Allen's ears, for he was already lost in his screams as his body was enveloped in flames.

His vision darkened as his world slowly faded away.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _We all fall down~."_

 _The demise of the disease._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naïve laughter rings in the background._

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Violà! Merci beaucoup to those who've chosen to read my stories, I have lots of fun writing them, so i bid thee farewell for now.**

 **Don't forget to review,**

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
